Digimon Adventure 02: Destiny of Heroes
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: After returning to Japan, the Digidestinded must prepare themselves to protect both their world and the Digital World from the threat of the legendary Seven Great Demon Lords. Will they be able defeat them? Taiora with Mimato, Takari and Kenyako.
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. I'm currently rewriting this fic because I'm not really happy with what I had written before and my writing has improved but just so you know, it does have my favorite Digimon pairing, Taiora along with Mimato, Takari and Kenyako.

Fair warnings, if you dislike or hate the pairings and if you prefer any of the others from Adventure/Adventure 02 then leave at once.

Destiny of Heroes

By EmperorDraco7

The Digidestinded have finally returned to Japan after traveling around the world to destroy the Control Spires and return the wild Digimon back to the Digital World. Each one of them deserved to relax despite the fact that they still need to deal with Arukenimon, Mummymon and whowever they were working. However, they all knew that it was only a matter of time before she strikes again and they needed to be ready for her if that were to happen. Davis suddenly remembered something. "Hey Matt, I have something to give you" he took out a small envelope and gave it to Matt.

With a hint of curiosity, the older blonde-haired Digidestinded accepted it and looked at the front; he knew who it was from as he can recognize the hand-writing. "It's from Mimi isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can tell by the hand-writing and besides, whom else do we know who had moved to America" replied Matt with a smile before opening the envelope and started reading the letter that was inside. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is it, Matt?" asked Tai, noticing the look on his friend's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…. Nothing's wrong" he answered and a light smile soon formed. "Mimi's coming back to Japan and she's going to be spending the holidays with her cousin here in Odaiba."

This caught the others off guard but they were happy to hear that Mimi will be staying in Japan longer than she did on her last visits. Matt will be glad when she returns as he wished to spend more time with her, it might even give him a chance to tell her how he felt for her.

_I wonder if she feels the same way I do, it's been a while since I last saw her here. Ever since she moved, it felt like my heart had been pierced by a dagger and I never thought about her as something more than as a friend until that moment. I didn't expect for her to return for the holidays._

"It's time for me to head home now" said Ken, bowing down briefly and taking his leave with Wormmon in his arms.

"Later" Davis realized something. "I completely forgotten that Ken lives of the river, I can be a real idiot sometimes."

Yolei ignored what he said as she was too busy watching Ken, she was starting to feel bad for him and knew that it wouldn't be right for him to return to Tamachi by himself, especially when it was getting late. "Guys, I think it would be best for me to keep him company and make sure he gets back safely." She told the others before running after Ken with Hawkmon flying next to her.

Sora looked at Tai for a moment, she wondered if he had moved on and remembered the moments she was with him up till now. She didn't show it but deep down, she still cared for him. "Come on, Byiomon. We should go too."

She turned to leave when she heard Tai's voice. "Sora wait" he said while walking towards her. "Want me to escort you? I mean…. If you don't mind that is."

This caused Sora to start blushing slightly; she didn't know what to say to him. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "That would be nice."

"Looks like I'm heading home by myself" said Kari, she could tell that Tai likes Sora and from the look on the latter's faced, she likes him as well. T.K. came next to the younger Kamiya.

"I think it would be best if I took you home myself" he told her with a smile much to Davis' shock and dismay. "Besides, you and Gatomon could use some company."

"Thanks T.K." she smiled at him, not noticing Davis trying to run up to them so that he can give T.K. a piece of his mind but is prevented from doing so by Veemon, who was holding onto his jacket.

"Let's go, guys. I don't know about you but I could use some sleep" Matt turned around and took his leave, the others nodded before they went their separate ways as well, with Veemon dragging Davis by the back of his jacket to his place.

Little did they know, they were being watched by a strange cloaked figure that was standing on the roof of one of the buildings. The figure soon laughed darkly after hearing that one of the Chosen Children of Japan is going to be returning home and its eyes started glowing at the thought of all twelve of them being together and in one place.

"Soon Digidestinded, you will meet your end."

* * *

"Hey Ken!"

"Huh?" he turned around to see Yolei and Hawkmon catching up to him. Needless to say, he was quite surprised. "Yolei, what are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that you get home safe and sound" she suddenly felt a slight blush and looked away. "Also, I thought that you could use some company."

"Yolei…" whispered Ken as he slowly walked towards her and without thinking; he moved her head towards him before giving her a gentle smile. "I appreciate it."

The violet-haired girl began smiling at him, not noticing that he was placing her hand into his. "Come on, we better hurry before it gets late." To which he nodded and turned around to continue his walk. It was then the two noticed that they were holding each other's hands and they blushed. "Ken…. I…."

He turned to face her after he heard her say his name. "Yes, Yolei?" he asked in a soft tone.

"It's nothing" she closed her eyes and shook her head. _Dammit Yolei. Get a hold of yourself; you are just making sure that he gets home safely. Still, he is cute now that I think about it._

Ken was silent; he took a quick glance at Yolei and looked away. He did feel something for her but he didn't know what to do about it. _Does she care about me? What am I talking about? Of course she does, otherwise she wouldn't be with me right now._ He started to smile at that thought.

* * *

Tai and Sora were staring at each other, neither of them saying a word as they are waiting for one of them to speak first. Who could blame them, they knew that they had feelings for each other but they are unable to tell each other with the fear of rejection. Even after their previous conversation where Tai was okay with Sora seeing Matt before the concert the night before the wild Digimon began appearing.

"Listen Tai, about what happened that night…." She paused for a second and thought about what she was trying to tell him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you deep down."

"Don't worry about it" he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was worried about you while you were at Russia though."

This caught her off guard. "You were worried…. About me?"

"Yeah" he began thinking about his time at Paris, his memories of Sora had been flowing in his mind for the past months and he knew that he wanted to get her something really nice for Christmas. Before he and T.K. were picked up by Imperialdramon, he came across a jewelry shop and decided to check out what they had. It wasn't until after an hour so searching he had come across a special item and it made him think about Sora's crest. "I got you something for Christmas" he took a small gift out of his left pocket; it had orange wrapping paper and a red ribbon around it, and he places it into her hands.

"Thanks" she looked at the gift and began opening it to see what Tai had gotten her. To her surprise, it was a golden locket, which was in the shape of a heart, and it had the symbols of both the Crest of Love and the Crest of Courage. "Tai… It's so beautiful."

He noticed her bright smile and watched her put it on. "You really like it don't you?"

"Like it? I love it!" she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace, one he easily returned without any hesitation. "Thank you so much."

_Anything for the girl I care about_ he thought, he wondered if he should tell her how he feels. "I have something I want tell you…." The two of them spoke at the same time, their eyes meeting each other.

"You first."

The brown-haired male lets out a small sigh. It's now or never he thought to himself as he prepared for what he is about to say. "You know when you were kidnapped by Datamon four years ago?"

"Yes, I wish I could forget that day." She shuddered at the thought of having almost been killed and replaced with a clone of her. "At least you and the others managed to save me."

"After you were taken, I started blaming myself for not being able to prevent it from happening and it wasn't until later throughout our adventure that I eventually realized something."

Sora looked confused, wondering what he was trying to say. After a few seconds, Tai placed a hand on her right cheek. "What I'm trying to say… I love you" he finally revealed what he wanted to tell her and he waited for her response. To his surprise, he felt his lips meeting with hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she started hugging him again while smiling as a weight within her heart was finally lifted. "I actually wanted to tell you but I've been afraid to admit it. I'm glad that you told me that you care."

The two held each other for a few minutes then Tai remembered something. "It's getting late; I better get you back to your place by night."

Sora remained silent and nodded her head before they walked forward, a relationship finally blooming between the two teens.

* * *

"So… Kari" began T.K. as he walked next to the female Kamiya, he felt strange when he was close to her and he had wondered why but he decided not to think about that. "What was Hong Kong like?"

"Oh?" she asked while turning her attention towards him. "It was a great place, Izzy and I made a few friends like the Poi brothers."

T.K. began smiling. "Is that so?" he said to her before his smile faded. "I haven't really been honest… When you disappeared and ended up in the Dark Ocean, I felt a part of me was taken away like it was about to die if anything bad happened to you."

"T.K…." she whispered softly, lowering her head a bit. "You don't have to worry about it now that was in the past. "

"I know but still, I don't know what I would do if you end up being killed" said T.K. with a small sigh. "What if I hadn't gone after you and you were stuck there for good, how was I going to explain it to Tai and the others?" The feeling he had was starting to overwhelm him.

"Are you saying that you like me?"

The blonde-haired male blushed slightly and slowly nodded his head, he then took notice that she was smiling before walking towards him and kissing his cheek. "I really like you too."

He found himself smiling back at her, looking into her eyes and feeling his emotions taking over. It was a good thing that the two of them are alone, with just Patamon and Gatomon being the only witnesses; otherwise Davis would go ballistic at this moment.

"I think we better go because we don't want to be out too long and worry our parents" he said before he went back to escorting her back to her home. Kari had her arm around his; she wanted to show him how much she cared.

* * *

A plane flew through the clouds of the night sky; the passengers onboard were relaxed and well-rested as it made its way towards its destination, Japan. Meanwhile, a certain female with light-brown hair and wearing a light blue sweater and a dark red skirt was too busy looking out the window. She hoped to return to her old home as her thoughts were about one person. "Matt…" she whispered silently. "I hope you got my letter, I really want to see you again and maybe we might be able to spend more time together."

During her previous visits to Japan, she hadn't been hanging out with Matt but this time will be different, she made a vow to herself that next time she went there, she would tell him how she felt no matter what.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me right now, does he feel the same way I am?_ She thought to herself, knowing how upset he was when he discovered that she and her family were moving to America after the events that had happened four years ago and how saddened she was about it.

However, once she received an invitation from her younger cousin in Japan, asking if it would be okay if she stayed with her for the rest of the holidays, she was very excited and the best part was she had gotten permission from her parents. This made her really happy, especially as she had the chance to see Matt again.

"You better wait for me" she spoke with a determined look on her face. "Because I will be in your arms before you know it."

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the rewritten version of Destiny of Heroes. I will be deleting the old version after I complete and post chapter 2 of new one. Don't worry; it will follow the same plot of the original but will follow the canon at first before diverging from it later on.


	2. A New Threat

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for the details, also I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while as I had other stuff to worry about such as high school, I'm glad that I finally graduated and hopefully I can work on my fics more when I have the chance.

Destiny of Heroes

A New Threat

By EmperorDraco7

It was 7:00 am and Ken was slowly waking up but deep down there were a few things troubling him lately, first he saw a shadowy figure moving really fast late last night after he returned home and later he had a bad dream, it involved his last visit to the Digital World 2 years ago and he wondered about what had happened to him then. Although he wanted to know what was going on, he knew that he shouldn't worry about it right now and just get ready to start the day.

Just as soon as he got out of bed, he suddenly took notice towards two strange items on his desk, both of which had Christmas wrapping on them along with a note that accompanied them. With a hint of curiosity, he approached his desk and once he was close enough, he glanced at the two gifts and picked up the smaller one.

A few seconds passed and eventually he decided to unwrap it to see what it was. Upon opening the gift, he was a bit surprised to see that it was a Tag, like the ones that the original Digidestinded as well as T.K. and Kari had 4 years ago. However, before he could say something he felt a glow from within his desk and he opened it to reveal the Crest of Kindness floating out and slowly sliding itself into the Tag.

The small light ended up waking Wormmon from his sleep. "Ken….." he took notice towards where the light was coming from as it faded. "What happened?"

"I…. don't know" answered Ken before looking at the note and reading what it says.

_Dear Ken,_

_If you are reading this then you have received your Tag and Digi-Egg, I believe that it would be best for both the Digital World and the Real World if they were delivered to their rightful owner. Use them well as they would help you in your mission to save the two worlds. The best of luck to you and your friends, I hope to meet you in person sometime._

"Digi-Egg?" wondered Ken, bringing his attention to the other gift and carefully unwrapped it, revealing that it was a pink Digi-Egg with the symbol of the Crest of Kindness on the front of it. He didn't know what to say as he stared at the Digi-Egg and then at the Tag, which now contained the Crest of Kindness inside. _Who sent these items to me and more importantly why? Maybe I shouldn't think about it and do what the note says._ With that, he places the Tag around his neck before getting dressed while hoping that he would one day put his gifts to good use but for now, he needed to be ready for what will come.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain brown-haired girl wearing a green winter coat and hat was a bit nervous as she approached Matt's apartment, she was really worried that he might not have the same feelings for her that she does for him. No, she came back to Japan to see him again and that's what she's going to do, there's no turning back now. "Here goes nothing" she knocked on the door three times and patiently waited for a response. After a minute or two, Matt opened the door and his eyes widened.

"M…Mimi…." He asked, not wanting to believe it and his response was a fierce hug from her while Gabumon watched this happy reunion. "Welcome back…."

"It's good to be back" whispered Mimi, trying hard to hold her tears back while giving him a sincere smile. "How have you been?"

"Well….." he paused while trying to figure out a proper answer to give to her and the smile she had made him happy. "I'm okay, just had to help send some Wild Digimon back to the Digital World and I assumed that you did your part as well."

"Yes, I did. Just then her smile faded and looked away from Matt, causing him to become concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

She felt his hand on her left cheek and her head turned to face him, it took a few seconds before she eventually spoke. "I really missed you and…." She let out a small sigh and continued. "I wanted to see you again after so long."

"Oh…." said Matt. "I missed you too and I would have gone to New York if there weren't stuff getting in the way and preventing me from doing so. I'm sorry; hopefully I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you" she replied in a sweet tone, releasing him from her embrace and turning her attention towards Palmon and a girl with short brown hair, silver eyes and wearing a magenta colored coat, black mini-skirt, white stockings and black boots. "Matt, Palmon and I would like to introduce you to my cousin Kiki" she introduced him. "Kiki, this is Matt and the Digimon with him is Gabumon."

"So you're Mimi's boyfriend" Kiki teased with a light laugh, causing both Matt and Mimi to blush slightly at that remark. "Relax, I'm just teasing but still I never thought I'd meet you in person."

"It's very nice to meet you" Matt took notice towards something next to her. "Who's this guy?"

Kiki started smiling when he asked her. "This is Falcomon, he's my partner."

"Your partner? That means you're a Digidestinded like Mimi and me."

"That's right" she replied with a shrug, revealing her Digivice. "When I heard that Mimi was going to be staying with me in Japan for the holidays I was both shocked and happy especially since we hardly get to see each other after she and her family moved to America."

Matt was going to say something when he saw something moving fast. "Huh?" he asked, wondering what it was and getting the attention of the two girls.

"What's wrong Matt?" Mimi asked him with a hint of concern.

"I thought I saw something…." answered Matt while frowning before deciding to get it out of his head. "Why don't we go at the café in town, just so we can chat?"

Mimi thought about it for a moment and turned to Kiki, who nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea." Matt smiled at her upon hearing that.

* * *

Digital World, the Dark Area

* * *

Laying in the darkness, seven figures with glowing red eyes had received word that their agent in the Real World had discovered that the original and new Digidestindeds are back in Japan. Hearing this made them quite pleased and they began to plan what they are going to do.

"This is perfect, with all of the Digidestinded in Japan it will be the perfect opportunity to eliminate them and achieve our goal of domination of both worlds" said one of the figures with a deep voice.

"Patience, we shouldn't underestimate them. Afterall the original 8 managed to defeat the 4 Dark Masters and Apocalymon" the second figure spoke in a seductive feminine tone.

"Well we aren't like those fools, we existed since the Digital World came to be and once we crush those children, we'll deal with Azulongmon." added one that sounded a bit like an old man while slowly stroking his beard. "In any case, we will need to prepare our army and be ready to strike when the time is right."

A fourth figure which had two different sets of wings on each side approached the others and said to an eighth figure, not too far from the group, in a chilling voice. "Have our Corps in the Real World attack in three different areas and force the Digidestinded into action; we will need to see how well those humans fare against them."

"As you wish Master."

* * *

Real World, Kamiya Apartment

* * *

Tai was helping his mother with making breakfast and thought about his talk with Kari about how she and the rest of the new Digidestined will have to eventually fight against real Digimon and win or else innocent lives would be lost in the process. He knew that she was thinking about the same thing and that it will be inevitable.

He heard someone knocking on the door and he went to answer it. "I wonder who that could be?" he asked himself before opening the door and seeing Sora and Biyomon. "Hey Sora. What are you and Biyomon doing here?"

"We thought that we could pay you and Kari a visit" she answered with a smile. "Also I want to give you two your Christmas gifts."

"Our Christmas gifts?" questioned Tai and Sora nods her head before revealing a gift in red and green Christmas wrapping. Without saying anything else, he carefully unwrapped it and opened the box, revealing a new pair of goggles, in a completely different design than the ones he had given to Davis. "Wow…"

"Go ahead, try them on."

Without saying a word, he puts on the goggles and then smiled at Sora before finally speaking. "Thanks…." He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

"Anytime" smiled Sora, returning the hug and soon noticed Kari watching this moment in awe.

"Aw…. How cute" she spoke with a small giggle, meeting with the two. "I take it that the two of you are…."

Sora nodded before Kari could finish what she was going to say. "Yes and look what Tai got me" she revealed her golden locket he had gotten her. "It was very sweet of him to get this for me."

"It's obvious that my brother likes you…. Like when he typed you an apology email after that fight the two of you had four years after our previous adventure in the Digi-World."

Tai sighed; he didn't want to have to remember the fight from before Diaboromon appeared the Internet. "Thanks a lot Kari…."

"It's alright Tai, that's in the past" reassured Sora. "Right now we need to worry about what's happening now." She turned her attention towards Kari before giving her a gift that had pink wrapping and a red bow on it. "I have a Christmas gift for you Kari."

"Thank you Sora" the brunette accepted the gift and carefully opened it to reveal a picture frame with a picture of Kari, Tai, Sora and the other 5 original Digidestinded along with their respective Digimon when they were in the Digital World 4 years ago after the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. "Wow…. Thank you so much" She spoke with a light smile as she glanced at the picture. "I can't believe how much things have changed since our first adventure."

"I know…." added Sora while looking at the picture as well. "To think it all started when the Digivices fell from the sky while me, Tai and the others were at Summer Camp and we ended up in the Digi-World. To be honest, I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah me too, the only problem is that we still need to defeat Arukenimon and Mummymon. We also need to figure out who is controlling them as well."

Tai nodded and was about to say something when he took notice towards something on the T.V. "Oh no…." he spoke, catching Sora and Kari's attention.

* * *

Meanwhile Matt, Mimi and Kiki were at a café in the city, the blonde-haired teen could tell that there was something that the older girl was hiding but couldn't figure out what it was. "Are you alright?"

This made her look him in the eye and she slowly nodded her head to confirm. "I'm okay I guess…" She knew that she couldn't hide it from him any longer and soon she will need to tell him. "Do you already have a girlfriend by any chance?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?" asked Matt in surprise. "If you want to know, no I don't have a girlfriend…" He looked at her with a hint of curiosity. "Do you like me?"

Mimi remained silent, not saying a single word as he placed two of his fingers onto her chin. "You can tell me…. Please…."

"Well…. I…." she felt something in her stomach but she needed to get it out and say it now. "Yes… I do…."

"Mimi…." said Matt, his eyes meeting hers before tilting her head towards his and giving her a short but sweet kiss on her lip. "I really like you too, when you moved to America… I felt really bad and it took me a long time before I discovered that I cared about you."

This caused her to gasp and she looked at him for a while before giving him a firm hug, with tears of joy leaking from her eyes. "Shhhhh…. It's okay" he held her tightly and stroked some of her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" whispered Mimi, happy to hear that he truly cared for her.

Just then the two heard Kiki's voice as she said. "Guys, you are not going to believe what's on the news!" This got their attention and they watched the T.V. as the news reporter was talking about the latest story, one where a number of children had disappeared yesterday; the day the Digidestinded went around the world to send the Wild Digimon back to the Digital World and to destroy the Control Spires. "What exactly is going on here? Why are there children missing all of a sudden?"

"I don't know…." answered Matt with his eyes darkening. "I bet the others are watching this too so we'll need to meet up with them when we can."

All of a sudden, their Digivices began beeping and the three knew that a Digimon is nearby when that happens. Upon exiting the café and meeting with Gabumon, Palmon and Falcomon, they were wondering about what Digimon would be in the area they're in and how strong it would be.

"I don't get it…." said Mimi. "How can there be another Digimon here in Japan when we sent them all back to the Digital World?" She felt a slight shiver and she saw something fast from above.

"What's wrong Mimi?" she heard her cousin ask her.

"I'm…. I'm not sure but I could have sworn I saw…." She didn't finish as an evil laugh was heard from the right and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Devimon. "It can't be…."

The first major foe that the original Digidestinded faced began to grin as he floated towards her, with Palmon getting between them. "My, my, my….. It's been a long time since we last met."

Kiki turned her attention towards Matt and asked him. "Who is he?"

"That's Devimon, one of our first enemies during our adventure in the Digital World 4 years ago" replied Matt with a hateful tone in his voice. "He's tough; it took our combined efforts to eventually defeat him."

"What do you want?" yelled Mimi.

"I only wish to talk but be warned, you and your friends may have defeated me before but you won't be so lucky this time especially with my new Masters becoming involved now."

"Your Masters?" wondered Gabumon. "Who are they?"

Devimon laughed with a shrug. "They're a group of Digimon who desire to control both the Digital World and the Human World; the only problem is that you fools will be dead by the time you get to face any of them."

"Oh really?" Palmon was the next to speak to the Fallen Angel Digimon. "We defeated you before and we'll do it again!"

"Is that so?" he asked while grinning. "Regrettably I do not have time to deal with you but three of my allies will be happy to do so in my place. Don't worry, if you are lucky enough to defeat them then we will battle and I will have my revenge!" With that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Palmon, Falcomon and Gabumon let out a small sigh as Kiki, Matt and Mimi wondered about whom Devimon's "Masters" were as well as how he's back in the first place. The younger girl was even more confused. "This is one insane day…." She muttered while scratching the back of her head before noticing that Matt was preparing and sending an email to the others involving Devimon's return. "First a group of children go missing and now this guy shows up and tells us about something else to worry about…. Can things get any worse?"

"Huh?" Matt soon noticed an email from his father and he didn't like what he was reading. "Oh great, there's three Digimon in three different parts of the city!"

Mimi and Kiki turned to face him. "Three Digimon?" asked the former with a worried expression on her face before seeing him nod his head. "We better do something…. Palmon!"

"I'm on it!" said Palmon before Digivolving into Togemon and again into Lillymon.

"Gabumon!" He nodded to his partner and watched him Digivolved into Garurumon and then to WereGarurumon.

"Falcomon, you better Digivolve too so we can help out!" Kiki told her own Digimon partner while holding her Digivice firmly in her hand.

"Gotcha!"

_Falcomon Digivolve to… Diatrymon!_

"So that's Falcomon's Champion level" Mimi stared in awe at the sight of Diatrymon. "I have to say, I'm impressed." She quickly remembered that they need to deal with the three Digimon in the city as Kiki helped her and Matt onto his back. "Okay… We better contact the others so they can help us out!"

Devmon watched as Lillymon, WereGarurumon and Diatrymon left to face off against one of his allies and an evil grin formed on his face. "Perfect… They're taking the bait as planned" he mused.

* * *

Back in the Dark Area, the seven figures was examining the Digidestinded arrival at each of the three areas in the Real World and their confrontations with MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon. "So… They have a new friend" observed the one with two guns in his hands. "I wish I can have a crack them and show what real power is about."

"You'll get your chance if they can survive their struggle with our three minions…" replied the one with two horns, demon wings and a medallion while watching Zudomon's sending MarineDevimon retreating before focusing on what LadyDevimon was doing. "I don't expect our corps to win; their purpose is to show us the Digidestindeds' current strength."

"Of course, SkullSatamon will not be so easy especially with his Nail Bone attack" added the one that looked like an alligator or a crocodile. "Then again, they fought against stronger Digimon than him." He noticed that LadyDevimon was withdrawing as well once Lillymon, WereGarurumon and Diatrymon arrived at her location. "Everything goes according as planned and now let's see how they fair against SkullSatamon."

* * *

Back in the real world, Paildramon, MetalGreymon, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon were having a difficult time dealing with the third Digimon attacking the city and from the looks of it; no one knew where he came from or what his story is. "This is insane" muttered Sora, biting her lower lip. "How are we supposed to beat someone like him?"

"I'm not sure…. But we won't know unless we try" said Tai before turning his attention towards Davis and Ken, nodding his head.

"Alright Paildramon it's time to do it!"

_Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!_

"Not so fast…." grinned SkullSatamon, using his Nail Bone attack on Imperialdramon before he could do anything.

"Imperialdramon!" yelled Davis. "Don't stand there, you need to move or you'll get destroyed!"

"Bad news Davis, he can't move" explained Izzy. "His data's been short-circuited by that Digimon's staff and it's going to take a long time for him to reboot."

"Unfortunately you won't be around by then" SkullSatamon glanced at the others and raised his staff up high. "Oh brothers! I require your assistance!" Yellow energy came shooting up into the sky and seen three more SkullSatamon appeared before him.

"Just when one of those guys was bad enough…." scowled Tai, watching as they prepared themselves to attack.

Just then the others were just arriving to help out. "Sorry we're late, we had some trouble on our end!" Yolei called out.

"Well… What do we have here? More fools to eliminate?" grinned one of the SkullSatamon brothers.

"Apparently so, let's go!" He and the others scattered and attacked the Digidestineds' Digimon with their staffs, causing them some damage with each hit. "Is that all you got?"

WereGarurmon and MetalGreymon got up, the later said. "We'll defeat you no matter how many of you there are!"

"Then so be it!" Two of the brothers attacked again and injured the two Digimon.

"Tai, there has to be something we can do…." Just then Matt had an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course Matt, I'm not sure if they can still do it but we don't have a choice."

With a nod, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon DeDigivolved back into Agumon and Gabumon as Tai and Matt activated their Digivices.

_Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…_

Agumon transformed himself into Greymon and then MetalGreymon and finally into his Mega level...

_WarGreymon!_

_Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…_

He turned into Garurumon and WereGarurumon before a final transformation to his own Mega form….

_MetalGarurumon!_

The SkullSatamon brothers stopped in their tracks as they saw both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon ready for battle once again. "This is perfect, two more Mega Digimon to worry about!" grumbled one of them.

"Don't worry, there are two of them and four of us so there's no way we can lose!" yelled the other before performing a Nail Bone attack only for it to be blocked by WarGreymon's shield and was destroyed when he charged at him with a single slash from one of his Dramon Destroyers.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!" screamed the third brother, flying with the fourth while attacking with their staffs only for their opponents to easily dodge them.

"Our turn, Terra Force!" WarGreymon performed one of his strongest attacks, obliterating one of the brothers instantly.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon's attack took down the other. "Three down, one to go! Now where did he go?"

"Looking for someone?" came the voice of the remaining SkullSatamon as he appeared before the Digidestined, holding a bus full of people over his head. "I wouldn't attack if I were you, any harm to me will also apply to them as well."

MetalGarurumon gritted his teeth. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I have and I will so what will you do, surrender or risk the lives of the humans that you are trying to protect?"

WarGreymon turned his attention towards the others. "How's ImperialDramon doing?"

"Not good" answered Garudamon, shaking her head with a frown. "He still hasn't rebooted yet but we can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Yeah but what can we do?" questioned Diatrymon. "We can't attack him or the lives of those in the bus would be lost in the process."

Ken looked at SkullSatamon and then at Imperialdramon, he remembered losing his brother long ago and he remembered losing Wormmon, something he doesn't want to see repeated especially not to any innocent people. _There's got to be something we can do but what?_ He thought with his eyes closed before he felt something warm on his chest and he opened his eyes to see that his crest was glowing. "What the…" he didn't get to finish as the crest fired a beam at Imperialdramon, this not only heals him but something else was happening as well.

_Imperialdramon Mode Change to…_

He quickly turned into a more humanoid version of himself and the positron laser on his back appeared on his right arm.

_Fighter Mode!_

This surprised everyone almost immediately, especially Ken and Davis as they stared in amazement at the sight of Imperialdramon's new Fighter Mode and the fact that the Crest of Kindness made this possible. However now wasn't the time to think about it as they have a battle to finish. "Imperialdramon, let's end this."

"Oh yeah, just attack and finish me off but human lives will be lost!" laughed SkullSatamon. "So either way, you'll lose!"

"We'll see about that! Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired a blast at the evil Digimon, wiping him out as Garudamon grabbed the bus before it could hit the ground. "Good riddance!"

With the battle won, the Digimon return to their default forms as Kari spoke. "Looks like the time you told me about has come Tai."

Tai slowly nodded his head and said. "Yes it has and now we need to be ready for when the other two Digimon we fought against and Devimon strike again, not to mention that they'll stop at nothing until everything is destroy."

Suddenly an evil laugh is heard from out of nowhere and a cloaked figured appeared before the Digidestinded. "I'm very impressed, you not only defeated SkullSatamon but you are as we thought you were."

"Who are you?" demanded T.K. "Are you the one who sent those Digimon and Devimon here?"

"Of course I am, young Takeru and if you want a more specific answer then I will tell you as it is fitting as none of you will be around to stop us."

"Us?" asked Joe while keeping a serious expression on his face.

"That is correct, I am Daemon. One of 7 powerful Digimon known as the Seven Great Demon Lords and soon to be rulers of both the Real World and the Digital World" answered the cloaked figure. "However the only things standing in the way of domination are you meddling children." He turned his attention towards Ken. "You… Ken, have something that I require, a Dark Spore that has been implanted deep within your body."

"A Dark Spore?" wondered Ken, having a flashback of the dream he had and felt the back of his neck.

"Unless you want everyone in this world to suffer then you better come with me…"

"Wrong, he'll be coming with me!" said a voice belonging to none other than Arukenimon as the truck drove in front of the Digidestined. "Now Ken, it's time for us to be going."

"What makes you think that I will go with you?" demanded Ken before the truck revealed all of the missing children. "Oh no…."

"Oh yes…." grinned Arukenimon. "Those children were really excited to see you, their hero or don't you care about their safety?"

"I should have known you were behind this…" he scowled at her.

"They came on their own free will upon learning that they will be meeting you in person" she replied. "So what's it going to be?"

This made Ken bite his lower lip, seeing as there was no other way to ensure the safety of the children and slowly approached the truck much to the dismay of the others. "Ken!" yelled Yolei, getting in front of him. "You don't have to do this, there has to be another way!"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself and besides I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially not you" he told her before entering the truck.

Daemon wasn't happy with what Arukenimon was planning. "You have a lot of nerve to cross the powers of darkness."

This made her grin at that remark. "I'm not crossing anyone if that's what you're thinking" she said in her usual tone. "Besides I have my orders and I don't want anyone to get in my way." She closed the truck door and the group watched as it drove away while Daemon returned to the darkness from where he came.

"That bitch!" Yolei was becoming pissed off at seeing Ken being taken away from her and she wasn't going to allow Arukenimon to get away with it. "Don't worry Ken, we'll get you back! That's a promise!"

A/N: Finally got off my lazy ass and got this chapter ready, also I apologize for lack of more interaction between Kiki, Falcomon and the other Digidestineds but I will try and add some more of it later on. I also want to apologize for any grammer and/or spelling errors in this chapter.


	3. The Fall of the Daemon Corps

HelloDisclaimer: I own nothing from Digimon Adventure or Digimon Adventure 02 and I apologize for the hiatus as I had real life stuff the worry about as well as writers block to boot. Hopefully this chapter will make up for all of this and again sorry for taking so long with this.

Digimon Adventure 02: Destiny of Heroes

The Fall of the Daemon Corps

By EmperorDraco7

As the truck that Arukenimon had Ken go into drove off, the Digidestineds was angry by this act and they needed to find a way to rescue him. Not to mention that they were also wondering about what she had planned for him though it can't be good in anyway possible. Kiki, while having never heard of Arukenimon, knew that woman was bad news and she turned to notice that Yolei wasn't looking at the others. "Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice. "You look sad…"

"Huh? S-sorry…" Yolei said, before tightening her resolve and adjusting her glasses. "We need to rescue Ken and stop Arukenimon and Mummymon from getting… er… whatever it is they want from him! What are we waiting for, gang? We need to go after those two!"

"Please, Yolei, calm down!" Kari said, placing a hand over her friend's shoulder. "We can't just rush in and attack Arukenimon and Mummymon, there must be some trap they've set up for us somewhere…"

"I agree. Plus there's the fact that this Daemon guy looks really tough… and he seemed to want Ken as well." T.K. answered. Back when the Demon Lord had appeared, the Digidestined of Hope and Light had felt a huge amount of dark power coming from Daemon, even more so than they had felt coming from BlackWarGreymon, and they knew he was not an opponent to be trifled with. "Sure I'm glad we have Imperialdramon Fighter Mode on our side as well as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but we still cannot risk attacking without a plan."

"So what, T.L., I always did that, and up until now, it's always worked for me!" Davis stated. "Besides, Ken is my best friend, and I want to save him just as much as Yolei does! So I say we stop chit-chatting and get down to business!"

Kiki shook her head. "No, Davis… I know that you're worried about Ken and all, but I agree with T.K. here… we cannot just barge in guns blazing and attack head-on, we need to think of a plan if we are to save him." Davis opened his mouth to protest, but realized that his friends were right, and he sighed in defeat, reluctantly prompting Kiki to go on. "Those evil Digimon have caught Ken by holding all those children hostage, and worst of all, the children seem to be there of their own free will. We need to find away to save them, so that Arukenimon and Mummymon will not be able to blackmail Ken."

"Okay, that's a good plan…" Veemon answered. "But how are we going to do that? We need to find away to get through to the children!"

"I… still haven't thought that far, I'll admit…" Kiki answered. "But before we do that, we need to find a way to follow that truck…"

"She's right…" added Mimi with a frown on her face, though she remembered something and mentally kicked herself in the head. "I just realized something… we can catch up with the truck by flying!"

"Great idea Mimi!" said Sora with a smile since Hawkmon, Biyomon and Tentomon are the best chance of catching up with Arukennimon though that smile faded as she knew that there would also be Daemon going after Arukennimon and Mummymon while they have no idea on how strong he really is. "We will need to be careful though as we will have to face off against Daemon's remaining forces."

Tai nodded then said. "Don't worry, we'll be ready for them if that happens but for now our main focus is to get Ken and the missing children out of that truck…. We'll deal with Daemon when the time comes."

The others nodded and Byiomon Digivolves into Birdramon while Tentomon becomes Kabuterriemon and Hawkmon changes to Aquilamon before taking to the air to find their friend. Though out of all of them, Yolei was the most worried and she clenched her fists out of anger, vowing to make Arukennimon and Mummymon suffer if anything bad happens to Ken or any of the children they captured.

* * *

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who will be after Ken as Daemon was furious with the fact that Ken was taken by someone else who dares to get in the way of the forces of Darkness. "They will pay for this…" he began as he contacted his surviving Corps. "I have a task for you, the Digidestineds and their Digimon will try to rescue their captured ally but you must intercept them before they could succeed in their task."

"As you wish, master…" several eerie voices answered in perfect unison, as a few dark shapes rose from the ground in front of the cloaked demon – one of them was a winged demon that looked like Devimon, but whose body was colored an icy white, the second was a hulking monster that looked like some sort of infernal squid… and finally, a familiar winged female demon with long nails and flowing white hair. All three of them bowed respectfully to Daemon, even though some of them were several times bigger than him, and then flew each in a different direction to intercept the Digidestined before they could get to Ken. Daemon watched them go, his blazing eyes turning into slits as he anticipated the moment he would get his hands on the Dark Spore…

"I need that Dark Spore as soon as possible…" Daemon murmured to himself as he clenched his clawed hand, a few gouts of fire dancing on his fingertips. "The Dark Spore… holds the greatest power in all the known dimensions… the power to transcend time itself and surpass the Digital Gods! If everything goes as it should… I will soon become the most powerful Digimon ever to exist!"

* * *

Soon, the Digidestined had almost caught up to the truck Ken and the captured children were in. Mummymon had tried to swerve through a series of narrow roads, in order not to let anyone keep up with him, but thanks to the speed and the keen eye of the flying Digimon, the Digidestined had been able to follow him, and as soon as the truck had slowed down, getting into a relatively isolated part of the town, the Digimon had swept down in an attempt to stop Mummymon!

"Here they are!" Davis exclaimed, with Veemon at his side as he pointed his finger at the undead Digimon at the steering wheel! "Guys, let's stop them! This is our best chance!"

"Don't worry, Davis! We've got this in the bag!" Veemon exclaimed as Birdramon dropped down on the ground, allowing the Digidestined to dismount. The truck screeched as it came to a halt when Kabuterimon and Aquilamon got right in front of it, obstructing its way!

"Crap! Those Digi-twerps have caught up to us!" Mummymon exclaimed, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the Digimon surrounding him and Arukenimon. "I was hoping they'd just let us go…"

"Evidently, you still don't know them well enough, mummy-brain!" Arukenimon muttered angrily. "Well, no matter… looks like we'll have to take them down the hard way! Let's get off and have the children get out! The Digi-twerps aren't going to risk those kids' lives!"

"Hehee… you always know what the right idea is, my Arukenimon dear!" Mummymon answered with a dreamy smile on his face. Arukenimon rolled her eyes at the latest nickname Mummymon had given her and kicked open the door on the passenger's side of the truck, quickly dismounting as the Digidestined tried to stop her.

"There's Arukenimon right there!" Mimi exclaimed. "We need to stop her now!"

"**Snake Bandage!" **Mummymon exclaimed, turning back into his Digimon form with incredible quickness. The undead Digimon had used some of his bandages to wrap Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Aquilamon and shake the Digidestined off of their backs. "Hehehee… I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me first!"

"Is that so? We aren't going to complain, you Brendan Frasier look-alike!" Davis hotly shot back. "Veemon, get ready! We are going to rock the house!"

"You got it!" yelled Veemon before Davis raised his Digivice and triggered his partner's Digivolution.

_**Veemon Digivolve to…. ExVeemon!**_

"**Vee-Laser!" **ExVeemon fired his signature attack at Mummymon, only for it to be countered by a single shot from the Undead Digimon's gun, canceling the attack out which Davis and his partner were not too thrilled about.

"You have to do better than that!" grinned Mummymon, firing his gun at ExVeemon though while this was happening… the others were given the time needed in order to free Birdramon, Kabuterriemon and Aquilamon from the bandages.

"ExVeemon and I can Mummymon, you guys go after that truck!" Davis told the others, knowing that there was no time to waste as they had no idea what Arukennimon was planning to do to Ken.

Remaining silent for a few seconds, they realized that Davis would be fine then they took to the sky once again to chase the truck that their friend was being held in. "Okay, just be careful Davis" T.K. told him before taking off in which the leader of the younger Digidestinded nodded.

* * *

Onboard the truck, Ken gritted his teeth as he glanced at the missing children and he wanted to know why they were taken as well as why Arukennimon wanted him in the first place. _Damn her_ he mentally cursed to himself. _She promised to set those children free, I should have known something like this would happen._

Soon one of the kids approached him and said. "We're just dying to know, are you Ken Ichijouji?" Remaining silent, he slowly nodded his head. "Wow, we've heard so much about you… You're smart and you rule at sports. I bet you could do anything if you really wanted to. It would be awesome if we were like you and that's when we met this man, who told us that he of how it would be possible."

"What are you talking about? What man?" wondered Ken, completely confused by the way they were acting and it was then he heard a male laugh as a man with pale grey skin, black hair and a purple trench coat appeared from behind the children. "Who…. Who are you?"

"You don't remember who I am?" the person in question simply smirked at what the younger man's reaction was. "I am so insulted; don't tell me you've forgotten… We were introduced during your older brother's funeral."

"What do you mean we were introduced at my brother's funeral?" he asked, at first not knowing what the man was talking about though he eventually experienced a painful memory of being at Sam's funeral and realized who it was. "Now I remember! You're Yukio Oikawa…."

"Yes, that was me…" the pale man answered, his smirk turned into a mournful frown. "And it was that day… the day Sam was buried… that I realized how alike we were. We both have known the pain of losing someone dear to us, and to have something else taken away from us."

"What?" Ken asked, not understanding what Oikawa was aiming at. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"It's understandable, Ken Ichijoji…" Oikawa answered, without missing a beat and without looking surprised in the least. "You don't know what I'm talking about… but while it may seem as a surprise to you… I was a friend of Mr. Hida, your friend Cody's father."

Ken frowned, as he really didn't expect that revelation. But he still didn't see how that had anything to do with the current situation. "Really? You… you know Cody's father… personally? But… how is this related to us, and to what is happening here?"

"You'd be surprised…" Oikawa said, his smile fully returning. "Hiroki and I were friends ever since we were kids, and he was the only friend I ever had as we grew up. One day, when we both were teenagers, we were playing a videogame together, when something incredible happened… some strange creatures appeared on the screen, and Hiroki and I discovered that we were somehow able to talk to them and interact with them! It was something… beyond our wildest dreams! Imagine how shocked and stupefied we were… and imagine just how amazing we thought those creatures were!"

Ken's eyes widened in shock. It was easy for him to put two and two together. "What? Are you trying to tell me… that through that videogame, you actually managed to contact the Digital World? Those creatures you're talking to me about… sound very much like Digimon!" he exclaimed.

Oikawa chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, that's exactly it… those creatures were Digimon! Hiroki and I… had become the very first humans to actually interact with the Digital World!" he exclaimed, sounding less stable by the second. "How could we just pretend nothing had happened… when such a wonder was right before our eyes? So, for months until then, we would meet in Hiroki's room, and spend countless hours watching those creatures and communicating with the Digital World! It was our little secret… until that old jerk ruined everything!"

"Old jerk?" Ken said with a frown. "You are talking about… Cody's grandfather, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Oikawa said, tightening his pale hand into a fist. "He thought we were spending too much time playing games, and one day, he took Hiroki's computer away, telling us that two boys our age should have done something more than… feh… waste our time in front of a screen! Well, what did he know? What right did he have to interfere? But we didn't care about that… we remained friends, and we swore that one day, we would have gone into that wonderful world… the Digital World… together! We continued to see each other and talk about the Digital World together, preparing for the day when our dream would come true!"

Ken sighed, knowing what would come next.

"Sadly…" Oikawa went on, shaking his head. "Sadly, this was not to be. Three years ago… Hiroki, who had become a police officer by then, died after taking a bullet for an important political figure. Can you imagine how I felt… when Hiroki betrayed the promise we had made? How could he die so foolishly… and leave me alone to be the only one to treasure that dream of ours?"

"I see… but what does that do with me and these children you kidnapped?" demanded Ken, wanting to know why they were all needed.

"All in due time but it can't be helped that you never noticed me" smirked the man in front of him, it didn't really matter to him to the less as he had his plans after all. "You remember the email you years ago?"

At first Ken had no idea what he was talking about but soon remembered that day and felt a cringe. "You must have been the one who sent it to me!"

"Correct, I was very concerned and thought that it would be comforting" he said, guilty as charged though they felt the truck shake as he had a feeling that they were being intercepted and opened the door briefly to see that Lady Devimon was after them with IceDevimon not too far behind. "Damn…."

"You fools don't get it, you will never escape Daemon!" laughed the female Digimon, firing red beams from her eyes in an attempt to take out the tires and her partner shared her remark by firing a beam of ice onto the road with his eyes.

"Let's see if this will cool them off!" laughed IceDevimon, watching as the Truck started spinning upon touching the icy-floor but thanks to Arukennimon's quick thinking, it managed to regain its balance. "That's no fun!"

"Look up there!" yelled Kiki, witnessing the two Devimons attacking the truck and not liking the looks of it. "Guess we're not the only ones trying to stop Arukennimon!"

"Gatomon, I think we better step in!" Kari told her partner, who simply gave her a nod before jumping off of Aquilamon's back with Patamon joining her when she did so.

_**Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**_

_**Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!**_

"**Celestial Arrow!"**

"**Hand of Fate!"**

The two Angel Digimon fired their signature attacks at the evil Digimon to get their attention and it managed to keep them away from the truck. "Well, well, Goldilocks is back!" grinned Lady Devimon, looking forward to this fight as their previous one was interrupted a while back. "This time, I'll finish her off for good!"

"Make sure you leave her friend to me!" IceDevimon joined in, a chilling mist forming around him when he spoke. "I believe that it's time to show these fools what will happen when hell itself starts freezing over!"

"That is never going to happen, fiendish creature." Angemon sternly warned, grabbing his staff with both hands as he prepared to fight against the chilling demon. "We will protect these children with every ounce of our strength."

"Hahahahaaa! Perhaps so, but who's going to protect you?" LadyDevimon cackled evilly. **"Darkness Wave!"**

The female demon did a pirouette and extended her batlike wings, unleashing a screaming horde of black bats that swarmed the two angels, trying to consume them. Angewomon calmly stood back, creating a bow made of light in her hand and shooting an arrow made of shining energy. "**Celestial Arrow!**" she exclaimed as she fired, the arrow of light tearing through the cloud of bats and dissipating it before vanishing into nothing, its power completely spent. Grinning, LadyDevimon took to the air and swept down upon her light-themed counterpart, who barely avoided getting shredded by the demon lady's incredibly sharp claws.

Meanwhile, IceDevimon was facing Angemon, and the two of them seemed to be evenly matched, at least for the moment. Both of them were flying circles around one another, trying to catch the other with his guard down, but both of them were too skilled to allow their opponent such a luxury.

"**Tundra Freeze!" **IceDevimon exclaimed as he fired a freezing beam from his eyes. Angemon managed to avoid it at the last possible moment, and the beam struck a light post, covering it in a thick layer of ice and causing it to shatter a split second later. Then, IceDevimon was forced to defend himself as Angemon dashed forward and tried to strike him down with his staff. "Ugh… you are tougher than we thought, Angemon! But it will still be useless to oppose us! Lord Daemon will have that boy, and you won't be able to stop us!"

"What are you fiends planning?" Angemon demanded to know. "What does your lord Daemon have to do with the Digidestined of Kindness? In any event, know that we won't allow you to get your hands on him!"

IceDevimon laughed as he began pushing back. "You're not going to allow us? You are not exactly in a position to say what we can or cannot do, winged fool!" he exclaimed, before punching Angemon in the face and wrapping his wings around himself, only to spread them open a moment later and shoot a barrage of icicles at the angel Digimon. **"Avalanche Claw!"**

"Still not enough!" Angemon countered, sidestepping the blades of ice and then charging up a huge Hand of Fate attack, shooting it at IceDevimon, who grit his teeth and shielded himself with his wings. He managed to block the worst of the attack, but he was staggered and lost altitude, almost ending up on the ground. Both sides seemed to be evenly matched, and no one was managing to shift the balance in their favor.

"IceDevimon, we cannot waste more time here! That's exactly what they want!" LadyDevimon warned as she tried to fend off Angewomon's attacks. The demon lady managed to slip in the angel woman's defense and struck her with a kick, buying herself some more time. "We need to shake them off somehow… Lord Daemon would not be pleased if we let the Digidestined of Kindness escape!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" scowled IceDevimon, sending another Tundra Freeze attack at the two Angel Digimon with LadyDevimon joining in with a Darkness Wave attack soon afterwards as a mean of distraction to aid their escape and continued pursuit of the truck.

"We can't let them get away!" snapped Angewomon, using a combined Heaven's Charm attack with Angemon's Hand of Fate to get rid of the attacking bats that came their way.

* * *

In the meantime, Cody was still confused by what was going on especially with the Digimon they previously encountered before Ken was taken. "First SkullSatamon and now there's LadyDevimon and IceDevimon" he frowned, he knew they would be too powerful to be working for Arukennimon and Mummymon. "Do you think they might be working for that mysterious Digimon that appeared before us earlier?"

"It could be a possibility" answered Izzy, not liking the looks of how things are going either as their pursuit of the truck continued. "For now, we better not think about it as things could take a turn for the worse."

"Izzy's right, our main focus is to get rescue Ken so we'll worry about that Digimon later" added Matt, he and the other had a bad feeling that whoever they encounter was strong though why he wanted Ken was something they don't know about.

Kabuteriemon, Birdramon and Aquilamon were closing in on the truck though they would fail to notice that two familiar Fallen Angel Digimon had them in their sights. "Oh you think you have won huh?" laughed IceDevimon, looking forward to some frozen carnage as his eyes glowed bright red. "We'll see about that!"

"Everybody, be careful!" Angemon warned, just in time for Kabuterimon, Aquilamon and Birdramon to turn in his direction and see as IceDevimon folded his wings and then opened them up again, firing yet another Avalanche Claw. The Champion Digimon tried to defend themselves and managed to block the worst of the hit, but the sheer force of the blow was still enough to send them towards the ground, while LadyDevimon approached the truck. The demon lady was just a few meters away from it when Angewomon came up from below her and struck her with a powerful punch, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ugh… be careful, everyone!" Matt exclaimed, just as Birdramon, Aquilamon and Kabuterimon were back on guard. IceDevimon tried to keep pursuing the truck, but he was stopped in his tracks by Angemon, who managed to close the distance and hit him with a powerful blow from his staff, causing the icy demon to lose altitude and drop down. As LadyDevimon shook her head and prepared to fight back, Angewomon flew towards the ground and de-evolved back into Gatomon, landing easily on her feet, while Kari reached the place on foot and approached Yolei, who was waving at her from the side of the road.

"Yolei, those evil Digimon are trying to get to Ken for some reason!" the Digidestined of Light exclaimed. "We need to stop them now!"

"Okay, Kari! Let's use a DNA Digivolution!" the glasses-wearing girl exclaimed.

"Aquilamon, are you ready?"

"Ready whenever you are, Yolei!" the gigantic eagle answered, his keen eyes affixed on LadyDevimon as she swept down. Both Digidestined girls raised their Digivices in the air as the liquid crystal screens lit up, and strings of Digi-Code surrounded both Aquilamon and Gatomon, who flew towards each other and began merging in a single Digimon!

"_**Aquilamon!"**_

"_**Gatomon!"**_

"_**DNA Digivolve to… SIPLHYMON!"**_

The Ultimate form of Yolei's Digimon, a fierce-looking harpy-like creature with brown razor-sharp feathers, a visor on his head and a cunning smile painted upon his lips made his entrance, enveloped in a sphere of light that illumined the night for several meters around… and LadyDevimon, caught off guard by the sudden transformation, stopped in her tracks and glared hatefully at Silphymon, baring her claws.

"Well, well, what do we have here!" the demon lady snarled. "So you've gotten this flashy little trick, big deal. I can still defeat you with ease."

"That is what we're going to see!" Silphymon retorted, speaking in the dual voices of Aquilamon and Gatomon. From the ground, Yolei and Kari were loudly cheering for Silphymon to win.

"Go for it, Silphymon!" Kari yelled. "Show her what you've got!"

"**Darkness Wave!" **LadyDevimon screeched again, releasing another swarm of bats from her body and trying to engulf Silphymon with it. However, the feathered Digimon proved to be too fast for LadyDevimon's attack to hit, and managed to dodge sideways, sending the Darkness Wave dissipating in the distance. Then, Silphymon quickly closed in and punched LadyDevimon in the face, sending the female demon hurtling to the floor, where she laid in a daze for a few seconds… but she got up soon after, and was back on the offensive in a split-second, enraged from her temporary defeat.

"Yay! Go for it, Silphymon!" Kari cheered from the sidelines. Yolei grinned and gave Silphymon a thumbs-up, exclaiming her catch phrase. "Perfecto! Way to go, Silphymon!"

IceDevimon, for his part, was still busy fending off Angemon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon… and even with all of his power, the icy Champion-level was having trouble facing off so many opponents. "Ugh… you don't think I'm going to be an easy opponent, are you? Tundra Freeze!" the ice devil exclaimed. Once again, he fired a powerful freezing beam from his eyes, and while Birdramon and Angemon were able to dodge sideways, Kabuterimon was caught off guard and struck, landing painfully on his back. Taking advantage of the distraction, the icy Digimon unleashed an Avalanche Claw attack, sending a myriad of icy shards in all directions and forcing Angemon and Birdramon on the defensive, before Cody and Armadillomon managed to intervene.

"Cody, that Digimon is really strong!" the armadillo-like Digimon exclaimed. "I think we're going to need Shakkoumon to deal with it!"

"I know…" the young boy answered, quickly reaching the other Digidestined, and especially T.K.. "Get ready, Armadillomon!"

"_**Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!**_"

A second later, the meek-looking armadillo had turned into a mean-faced armored dinosaur with spikes and thick plates covering pretty much his whole body, and armed with a club-like tail that seemed strong enough to punch a hole in a steel wall. The creature roared in defiance, attracting IceDevimon's attention, and distracting the icy devil long enough for T.K. and Angemon to turn in their direction and start the DNA Digivolve sequence!

"_**Ankylomon!"**_

"_**Angemon!" **_

"_**DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon!"**_

The statue-like Digimon appeared and stood tall in front of the surprised and enraged IceDevimon, who spread his wings and roared in rage as he saw that, this time, he was facing a serious threat. "Curses… how is it that you Digidestined always seem to find a way to turn things around, huh?"

"That comes with the job description, I guess." Shakkoumon answered, before stepping forward to face the enemy. "And now… take this! **Kachina Bombs!"**

The statue-like Digimon shot a couple of razor-sharp clay disks from his waist, and IceDevimon was forced to quickly rise upwards in order to dodge the attack, which whizzed right past him and cut apart a couple of trees standing behind him! With a savage yell, the ice devil fired his Tundra Freeze attack once again, and managed to hit Shakkoumon… but Cody and T.K.'s combined Digimon easily shrugged off the attack, startling IceDevimon to no end.

"That won't work against me." Shakkoumon calmly stated. IceDevimon grit his teeth and attacked again, wrapping his wings around himself and then spreading them open!

"That's impossible! Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon yelled, firing a multitude of ice shards towards Shakkoumon… who deftly dodged them all and lit his eyes up, just before firing a couple of crimson lasers!

"**Justice Beam**!" Shakkoumon yelled. The powerful attack was too fast for IceDevimon to dodge, and the ice devil was struck head on, letting out a horrified howl before his data was deleted once and for all.

"That takes care of him!" said T.K. then turned his attention towards the battle between Silyphymon and LadyDevimon with a look of determination. "Now we just need to deal with LadyDevimon."

"Not if I have anything to say about that…" came a creepy-voice from out of nowhere as emerging from water was none other than the remaining member of the Daemon Corps, MarineDevimon. "Our master has grown tired of you interfering; the time has come to ensure you perish!"

"Not if we have something to say about it!" snapped Matt, nodding to Gabumon to join the fight as he and the other Digidestindeds raised their Digivices into the air. They need to get involved now if they are to save Ken.

_**Agumon Digivolve to…. Greymon!**_

_**Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!**_

_**Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!**_

_**Gomamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!**_

_**Falcomon Digivolve to… Diatrymon!**_

The older Digidestindeds watched as their respective partners joined Shakkuomon to fend off against MarineDevimon's onslaught. "This is just like old times isn't is?" began Mimi, a smile forming on her face as she thought back to their battles and travels four years ago and to be honest, she actually missed that.

"You're right, it does…." Sora could only agree with her friend, in fact this is the first real time since the final battle with Apocalymon that they ever fought against a common threat together only this time, it is an ultimate team-up with the newer Digidestind.

"Don't forget us!" came Davis' voice, having managed to join up with the others while riding on Ex-Veemon's shoulder, a sign that the two are alright. "You didn't expect to have a party without yours truly are you?"

"Not at all, in fact you're just in time" T.K. told the Goggle-headed leader of the newer Digidestinded then turned back towards MarineDevimon. "Alright, let's do this... "

"You don't have to tell me twice TJ!" said Davis, jumping off of Ex-Veemon so his partner can fight without any distractions and help the other Digimon. "Let him have it ExVeemon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, seven beings in a dark dimension were watching as the fight with the remaining two members of the Daemon Corps took on all the Digidestindeds at once while being curious on what these children are capable of.

"They seem to be giving an hard time to the Daemon Corps, don't they?" said the rough voice of a black, spiked biker-like Digimon with long claws on his hands and iron-toed boots. A long lizard-like tail sweeped the ground behind him.

"Indeed they are interesting. I don't remember anyone ever putting Daemon in trouble so much." Said a tall, slender and dangerously attractive woman wearing an attire in fine black silk, whose black hair was crowned by a golden headdress. "This might be a great chance for us to have some fun at last… don't you think so too, Leviamon?"

"Heh… you sure have a way to make it sound like a game, Lilithmon." Grunted another monster, looking like a gigantic blood-red crocodile with an elongated face and two tails instead of one. "But still… I don't deny that it will be fun to tangle with those children. So, Daemon… your Corps appear to be in a bit of a fix, and you lost IceDevimon too. Do you have a plan to take care of those fools?"

Daemon's burning red eyes narrowed dangerously, not appreciating his colleague's sarcasm. "Of course I do, Leviamon… I would not have moved against them had I not thought of any contingency." The shrouded demon answered. "My minions will definitely not disappoint me… and even if they did, there is no way they will be able to defeat me should I decide to enter the fray. IceDevimon's loss is negligible."

"That's good." Answered the black-clad biker. "Hope you do not forget that Lord Lucemon asks for results, and he will not be kind should you fail to get the Dark Spores from those kids."

Daemon seemed to shudder for a brief moment, fear marring his countenance for a split second. But he soon steeled himself again and walked away, glaring daggers at the gathered evil Digimon, who all glared back at him… except for one, a strangely cute creature that seemed to be perpetually sleeping. "You just wait… I will soon be back, and the Digidestined will not be a nuisance any more." He said as he walked away.

In the background, a handsome-looking humanoid creature whose body seemed to be vertically split in a demonic half and an angelic half smiled cunningly. "Very well, Daemon… now, to see if you really will make good on your boasts."

* * *

In the meanwhile, in the Real World…

* * *

The team was doing their best to fend off the gigantic MarineDevimon's attacks, striking him with all they could muster and managing to slow down the hideous sea-monster's advancement. In frustration, MarineDevimon tried to whip them with his flailing tentacles, managing to hit Greymon and Togemon with a sideways blow, and sending the dinosaur and the walking cactus tumbling on the ground.

"Damn, this guy is strong…" Tai exclaimed, seeing how their attacks were still slowing down MarineDevimon, but weren't managing to do lasting harm to him. If they were to stop that creature and save Tokyo, they would have had to step up their game… "Looks like they're going to have to Digivolve again if we're going to beat this guy!"

The others nodded, agreeing with Tai and raising their respective Digivices as they need to put an end to this fight and fast since they were running low on time and options.

_**Greymon Digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!**_

_**Garurumon Digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!**_

_**Birdramon Digivolve to…. Garudamon!**_

_**Kabuterimon Digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!**_

_**Togemon Digivolve to…. Lillymon!**_

_**Ikkakumon Digivolve to…. Zudomon!**_

Kiki and Diatrymon were quite surprised indeed, she never thought that what Mimi had told her about the Ultimate and Mega levels were true but ever since witnessing them first-hand… she was quite impressed about this experience and about the DNA-Digivolutions which she had never seen or heard of until now. However, she snapped herself out of it as first things first. "Alright, let's go get him!"

"I'm on it!" said Diatrymon, getting back into the action and not caring that he is a Champion level Digimon either. "Your ass is mine MarineDevimon!"

* * *

Ken on the other hand was mentally cursing as he found his binds to be hard to get out of and swearing Arukennimon and Oikawa will pay for kidnapping those children_. Damn him…_ he thought, unable to get himself free then returned his glance at the man in front of him. "Why do you want me?! You must have some reason for keeping tied up like a pretzel!"

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you had something special… a dark spirit deep inside and if I planted the Dark Spore, I knew it would be able to grow" explained Oikawa, thought the younger man had no idea what he's talking about.

"You're not making any sense at all! What Dark Spore?"

A grin formed on the pale-skinned man's face and simply said. "It's a magnificent device; it makes a person smarter and better at sports." He saw Ken giving him a darkened glare but it couldn't be helped and turned towards the children. "These kids were excited when I told them all about the Dark Spore, they believed me and wanted to be just like you so I had you brought over in order to fulfill their wish. The Spore planted inside you fertile soil in which to grow."

Remaining silent, Ken gritted his teeth and soon saw that Oikawa had an electronic scanner in his hand as he continued. "I'm going to borrow some of it to plant in these children, you have plenty."

"You want my opinion?" the young Digidestinded asked his captor with a grin on his face, finding it a bit amusing though it doesn't help with his situation. "You're as mad as they come."

"Don't worry, I promise you won't feel a thing… all it is, is data that will be transferred electronically" Oikawa told his prisoner while slowly approaching him, prepared to begin the next part of his plan. "Just pretend you're a box of cereal and I'm scanning your bar code."

There was nothing Ken could do as the man began scanning the back of his neck where the Dark Spore was located and copied its data onto the device in his hand. "Dammit… Wormmon…" was the only thing that came from his mouth as he went unconscious but not before hoping that his friends would come and save him and the children.

* * *

Night had come but LadyDevimon and Silphymon were still going all-out on each other, the former starting to find this fight a bit more interesting now.

"Hehehee… you are putting up more of a fight than I ever expected you to!" the demon lady cackled, narrowly missing Sylphymon with her sharp claws. Sylphymon spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to LadyDevimon's side, staggering her and causing her to drop to the ground.

"Go for it, Sylphymon!" Yolei cheered from her position. "Give her the what for!"

"**Static Force!" **the DNA Digivolution exclaimed, shooting a powerful energy ball from the palm of his hands. LadyDevimon grit her teeth and swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow, which hit the road and left a rather large hole in the concrete. Just then, LadyDevimon and Sylphymon realized that their battle had brought them in the innermost part of the park, and here were quite a few people around… people who were now witness the battle in shock and disbelief!

"Woah! Will you look at those?"

"I see them… and I still can't believe this!"

"What is this, some kind of movie?"

"Darn…" Yolei said, gritting her teeth in chagrin. "Just what we didn't need! We are drawing too much attention on us! Sylphymon, retreat!"

"That's what I was planning to do, but… it seems LadyDevimon here has other ideas!" Sylphymon exclaimed. With a maniacal grin, the white-haired demon lady swept down and reached one of the terrified humans, a young boy who was clearly not much older than Yolei, grabbing him by the throat and starting to squeeze.

"What?" Yolei exclaimed. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

LadyDevimon laughed mockingly. "Ha! You are in no position to order me around, pathetic human girl! And now, Sylphymon… cease your attack immediately, or this human gets it!"

"Curses…" Sylphymon was about to launch another Static Force at LadyDevimon, but quickly gave up as he saw that there was no way he could attack the Dark Digimon without putting the hostage in danger. "You are nothing but a coward, LadyDevimon!"

"Hahahahaaa! A coward, you say?" the white-haired female Digimon answered with a sneer. "Such an insult is nothing but praise to me! Now, just stand where you are, and don't try anything funny!"

"Oh, no… this is bad, Yolei…" Kari murmured, trying to think of a way to turn things around, but she was afraid of doing something that might forfeit the hostage's life. Yolei was looking around as well, and saw that there was a skateboard lying on the path, just a few metres behind LadyDevimon. It was risky, but worth a shot…

"**Darkness Wave!"** LadyDevimon shouted, striking Sylphymon with a wave of bats coming from her body. The DNA Digimon was hit and thrown around like a rag doll, but managed to pick himself up again… but once again, he was unable to fight back. LadyDevimon held her hostage very tight. "Hah! Such are the pitiful feelings that make you do-gooders weak! One cannot win without being cruel!"

"Ugh… but you… you will kill us anyway, won't you?" Sylphymon muttered, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.

"Hehehee… like I'm going to tell you that!" LadyDevimon answered. She was about to attack Sylphymon again, but a sudden movement behind her alarmed her, and she turned around just in time to see Yolei rushing towards her holding the abandoned skateboard in her hands. With an angry yell, the four-eyes swung the skateboard and used it as a bludgeoning weapon to hit LadyDevimon in the back! "Ugh, what are you… Hn!"

The unprepared LadyDevimon was hit, and while the blow failed to harm her, it did force her to loosen her grip on the hostage, who quickly slipped away and ran a safe distance away. "What? Damn you, stupid girl, how dare you interfere? I'll kill you first!" the demon lady screeched as she launched herself at the now-defenseless Yolei, trying to impale her on her claws. The glasses-wearing girl paled and stood frozen in fear as LadyDevimon quickly got closer…

But one second later, someone intervened before it was too late!

"**Static Force!"** Sylphymon yelled, throwing his most powerful attack yet, and striking LadyDevimon in the back! The dark Digimon shrieked in pain and horror, and her data disperses in the air before the terrified Yolei's eyes… and a few instants later, LadyDevimon was no more.

"Yolei! Are you okay?" Kari asked, reaching her friend. Yolei nodded, staring dumbfounded at Sylphymon, who nodded soberly, understanding what her human partner wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, Yolei." Sylphymon said. "It was either her or us."

With a shudder, Yolei turned to the human bystanders, and was relieved to see that the boy whom LadyDevimon had taken hostage seemed to be well, even though he was terrified out of his wits, and was now being aided by the rest of the bystanders… she had to admit that Sylphymon was right… if she hadn't killed LadyDevimon, she and the rest of the bystanders would surely have been killed by that horrible Digimon. Sure, she still hated the idea of killing a Digimon, no matter how evil… but she knew that it was the lesser of the two evils, and as Kari nodded to Yolei and smiled, she knew that her friend would feel the same way if she were in her shoes.

* * *

Back on the truck, Ken had just regained consciousness as his captive smirked as the vehicle was just approaching Highton View Terrace then spoke after having completed the task at hand. "Highton View Terrace, a shame that this name is just too cheerful… I believe they should have called this place Dark View Terrace instead, it's much more appropriate…" his smirk turned into a grin as he continued his speech. "I'm surprised, I'd thought you would appreciate my humor. I suppose you would think of yourself as a superior human being well you should think again!"

He soon started laughing at this sense of irony and after a few seconds, he decided to continue what he was saying but also glanced at the children behind him. "You can learn from all this kids, this is an example of your insulted hero give the cold shoulder to those less worthy than himself."

All Ken could do was look away in disgust, hoping that the others can eventually get to him on time before something worse was to take place. However, most of his thoughts came towards someone who he had hurt before. _Yolei… I'm sorry…_

* * *

While this was happening, the others were busy taking on the demented MarineDevimon and fortunately the combined efforts of Diatrymon, ExVeemon and the seven Ultimate-level Digimon fighting alongside them made things slightly easier. "**Vulcan's Hammer!**"yelled Zudomon, slamming his Hammer onto the giant monster and forcing him backwards a bit though soon found himself laughing at this turn of events.

"I see that the odds have changed, however I never play the odds…" he grinned at his opponents, then spit out a Dark Deluge attack that knocked Zudomon to the ground before laughing manically once more.

"**Giga Blaster!" **MetalGreymon fired two giant organic missiles from the hatch on his chest and landed a direct hit on the upper left side of MarineDevimon with the others soon joining in on the assault.

"**Wolf Claw!" **WereGarurumon jumped into the air and slashed at the right side of MarineDevimon's face with his talons then flipped backwards as he returned to the ground, landing on his feet.

"**Wing Blade!" **Garudamon released a vacuum blade at top-speed, taking the form of a red firebird as she watched it hitting MarineDevimon from behind in an attempt at performing a surprise attack.

"**Horn Buster!" **MegaKabuterimon took to the sky, let out a blast of lightning from his horn and struck the upper right side of MarineDevimon.

"**Flower Cannon!"** Lillymon formed a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists and fired an energy shell, striking MarineDevimon's face from the right side while flying alongside her friends.

"**Vee Laser!" **ExVeemon unleashed his signature move which managed to collide with its target from the left side of MarineDevimon despite the evil Digimon being an Ultimate level and not having Stingmon to help him in this one.

"**Destruction Roar!"** Diatrymon let out a shock-wave attack from his mouth that was aimed at the lower left of MarineDevimon's body; he knew he can at least do his best to help even if he is just a Champion level Digimon.

"**Kachina Bombs!"** several clay disks came out from Shakkoumon's waist, hitting MarineDevimon in the back of the head only to be knocked onto some electrical telephone poles near the city.

"Hmph… is that all you can do, Digidestined? And you would be the ones Master Daemon was so concerned about? What a joke!" MarineDevimon gloated, advancing threateningly towards the Digidestined. With a single clap of his tentacles, the sea monster sent ExVeemon flying, and the blue dragon-like Digimon crashed near a tree, knocking a couple of them down with his sheer weight. MarineDevimon was now advancing on the ground, and was inching towards a group of buildings… among which, a hospital that seemed to be rather crowded, judging from all the lights coming out of it!

"Oh, no… guys, this is bad!" Cody exclaimed. "We need to stop that Digimon somehow, or he will hurt the people in that hospital! What can we do, guys?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much else we can do…" Matt answered, looking at WereGarurumon as the wolf-man landed from an unsuccessful flying kick to MarineDevimon's chest. "We have to destroy MarineDevimon, or the people in the hospital will get hurt or die because of him."

"What?" Cody exclaimed in shock, as Shakkoumon tried to grapple with the huge sea monster, who was easily overpowering the statue-like Digimon. "Hold on a second… I want to save the people in the hospital too… but we can't kill a living Digimon!"

"What other chance do we have?" Matt snapped, a little out of patience. "We cannot drive this guy away, and we cannot reason with him. He will not stop until he wipes us all out. We have to take him out, or we won't survive, and neither will the people he's putting in danger!"

"I… I know that, but still… it feels wrong…" the young man stammered, unsure of what to do as the other Digimon were still fighting tooth and nail to hold MarineDevimon at bay. The sea monster grit his teeth as a mighty blow from Garudamon staggered him, and shot a Dark Deluge at the eagle-man. Garudamon shrieked in rage and pain, as WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon tried to attack the sea monster from both sides. They managed to land a good hit, and MarineDevimon was forced to step back, but he soon recovered and slapped both Digimon away with his tentacles. MegaKabuterimon swept down and struck MarineDevimon with his horn, then fired a point blank Horn Buster, forcing MarineDevimon on his knees! The squid-like demon roared in rage as Diatrymon kicked him in the side, trying to keep him occupied.

"Cody, I understand you don't want to kill this guy, but we don't have much of a chance!" Kiki exclaimed. The other Digimon were still trying to pile up their attacks on MarineDevimon, with Zudomon hitting him with a powerful Vulcan's Hammer, and Lillymon shooting him with a Flower Cannon. MarineDevimon flinched but still managed to endure, and was now picking himself up and rushing straight at his opponent, enraged and trying to take them all out at once! Shakkoumon saw that the hospital was only a few meters away, and if MarineDevimon was not stopped, he would smash through the building, and cause the deaths of many people. He had to be stopped now… and Shakkoumon knew how!

As the hulking sea monster came closer, Cody gulped and frowned a little… and Shakkoumon nodded to him and powered up. "Shakkoumon… do it." Cody reluctantly said. The statue-like Digimon opened his eyes, which glowed an eerie red, and a couple of beams erupted from Shakkoumon's eyes!

"**Justice Beam!**" the combined Digimon exclaimed. MarineDevimon only had time to widen his eyes in horror and disbelief, before the beams slammed into his chest and pierced through his body! MarineDevimon let out a frightening roar before disappearing in a shower of inert data.

Cody was pretty upset at the moment, though he knew that it had to be done to save the lives of the people within the hospital as the doctor helped Joe in looking after one of the patients. "Thank you so much for all your help; I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along."

"Thanks a lot…" the female patient in the wheelchair was relieved that they were safe now and T.K. took his glance at his younger friend as there was still one more thing left to do before this was all over.

"Let's go" he said to Cody, joining the others as they were going to meet up with their respective Digimon Partners, who had just reverted back to their Rookie levels to greet them on the outside.

"Sure thing…" it was all Cody could say as he headed off to catch up with T.K. but not before giving the girl one last look before doing so, but it bothered him to having to kill another Digimon especially as this wasn't like destroying ones made from Control Spires either. _It seemed like the right thing to do but I don't know, I hope it really was…_

* * *

In the meanwhile, Arukennimon thought that she and Oikawa were now in clear sailing now that they lost the perusing Digidestined and even commented that even their other pursuers were long since gone. The truck had just arrived in Highton View Terrace when suddenly something else was going to happen_… Looks like it's time for me to step in…_ came Daemon's voice as the cloaked-Digimon slowly emerged from within the ground much to Arukennimon's dismay.

"Not him again…" she growled, just when things couldn't get any worse and forced to stop the truck, causing the Demon Lord to laugh as now the time has come for him to take back what she had taken the first time he revealed himself.

"Sorry to interrupt your little field trip but you have something I want!" he grinned despite it not being shown to his foe, while his corps have all been defeated, he decided to take matters into his own hands right now and saw that Oikawa was now exiting the vehicle. "I demand you give it to me."

"First, I must say that it's truly an honor to see you in person and I would love to help you find what you're looking for but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…" yet Daemon could tell the grey-skinned man was lying as he recalled Arukennimon making the boy go inside the truck before.

"I know that you have the boy with the Dark Spore inside of him now give him to me or I'll be forced to take him." He responded to which Oikawa simply grinned at the Digimon in front of him, realizing he can't be fooled so easily.

* * *

Yolei and Kari were able to meet up with the others near the hospital, the latter holding Gatomon in her arms while the former had Hawkmon flying close to her. "Glad you made it, so you managed to beat LadyDevimon…" said Sora, though she noticed that Yolei wasn't all too happy about it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" she lied, though the older girl could see that something did happen that the purple-haired girl isn't telling her about but decided not to ask as there's a more important issue to take care of. "We better get going; I'm worried about Ken…."

"Alright, the only question remains is where Arukennimon may have taken him as we lost track of the truck when we had to take on those three evil Digimon earlier" explained Mimi, though soon heard some foot-steps not too far from where the hospital was. "What was that?"

"Don't tell me we have another Digimon from that group to worry about…" scowled Tai, having turned his attention towards the left as did the others to see a shadowed creature making its way towards them. They decided to wait and see what it was, only to be shocked to see that it was a Digimon they've never seen before as it resembled a Smilodon.

"Wait a minute, it couldn't be…" began Joe, he and Mimi had seen that Digimon before back in the Digital World and slowly approached it with Palmon and Gomamon by their side much to the surprise of the others. "Leomon, is that you?"

"That's Leomon?" wondered Cody, this being his first time ever meeting the Digimon in question as he recalled meeting Andromon before back when Ken was the evil Digimon Emperor and had him temporarily under the control of a Dark Ring.

"Yes, this is his Mega level SaberLeomon…. He gained his ability to Warp-Digivolve when our Digivices freed him from Devimon's control four years ago…" explained Mimi, which in a way surprised Tai and the others even more as the older group remembered the three exact moments the Digivices helped them stop Leomon's attacks on them but never think this would have happened.

However, they would also notice that he looked banged up and had something on his back which also looked familiar to the original eight Digidestinded. "Look on his back, it's Ogremon!" Matt recognized the Virus-Type Digimon anywhere and saw that he was just as injured as SaberLeomon but also unconscious. "What happened?"

"It is a relief to see you are all safe and sound, Digidestined. I just wish our reunion could have happened under better circumstances." SaberLeomon told them, looking somewhat gloomy. "The Digital World is in chaos… a new enemy has appeared, and is keeping File Island and the rest of Digiworld under an iron fist of oppression."

"What?" Sora asked incredulously. "A new enemy? How… how is it possible? Gennai told us nothing about that!"

"It all happened… in a flash." Ogremon murmured, rubbing his forehead as he recovered at least part of his wits. "One moment, life was good… with all the Dark Towers having been destroyed, and the Digimon having resumed their everyday lives… but then, they arrived and began destroying everything…"

"They? Who are you talking about?" Cody asked, getting more and more worried by the moment. All the Digidestined seemed to be tense, as another problem was adding to their growing list of worries.

SaberLeomon sighed. "The Seven Great Demon Lords… seven evil Digimon who came from a realm of darkness and evil, with dire plans for both the Real World and the Digital World. They are after something called the Dark Seed, a potent artifact of evil that will give them unbelievable power… and those evil Digimon you have been defeating were nothing but a vanguard for the bulk of their forces."

"Are you serious, SaberLeomon?" Joe asked in horror as he tried to tend to Ogremon's injuries, just as he had done back in the Digital World, when they were being chased by the four Dark Masters and MetalEtemon. "These guys… just showed up out of nowhere and took over DigiWorld?"

"Unfortunately… yes, that's just what happened. We found ourselves overwhelmed and were forced to run away, in order not to needlessly throw away our lives." SaberLeomon explained. "The Great Demon Lords have pretty much taken over the Digital World already, and only a few select pockets of resistance are still left. And now, they are reaching out for the Real World, in order to bring it under their heel as well. The Digimon you fought right now were just the pawns of the Great Demon Lord of Wrath, Daemon."

"Daemon?" Yolei said, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Just the name was terrifying enough and they realized that Daemon was the same Digimon they encountered before after SkullSatamon and his brothers were defeated. "Phew… doesn't sound like the kind of person I'd like to meet in a dark alley!"

"How do we stop these Demon Lords from taking over our world?" Davis asked, not liking where this was going. They had barely managed to defeat IceDevimon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon as it was…

"The Demon Lords are searching for something called the Dark Spore." SaberLeomon answered. "And your friend Ken is now in possession of it, even though he doesn't know it yet. We need to get there before Daemon does… please, children, get on my back! We can reach your friend faster that way! Joe, you and a few others, please stay with Ogremon and make sure he'll be okay. We need to hurry up!"

"Understood…" Joe nodded his head, climbing onto SaberLeomon's back alongside the others while staying close to Orgemon's side and then gave the signal for the Mega-level Digimon to take over which Yolei remembered something important.

"Hey, maybe this might help…" suggested the purple-haired girl, revealing a familiar black D3-Digivice much to the shock of the other Digidestinded children and their Digimon partners. She could remember when Ken was about to enter the truck that Arukenimon and Mummymon had the kidnapped children on but before he did, he entrusted her with his Digivice and Crest to keep them out of the hands of the two Digimon. "Maybe sniffing it could give you a clue on Ken's whereabouts…."

"It's worth a shot…" said SaberLeomon, using his nose to get a whiff of Ken's scent then after a minute or two, he was now on the move which the Digidestinded can only hope that they get to their friend on time though they also realized that if these Demon Lords are as powerful as they heard, they need to be ready for this coming battle.

A/Ns: I deeply and truly apologize for the late update, my god I didn't think it would take this long. Well now that this story will be continuing, I look forward to doing more for it now as part of my resolution this year.


End file.
